Mi error
by Tali Nara
Summary: Songfic shikamaru y temari de la cancion Mi error de don tetto


**Mi error**

_**Pasa el tiempo hoy te olvido y mañana te pienso**____**  
**__**Soy sincero toco fondo cuando no te tengo**____**  
**__**Miro al cielo buscando que me de consuelo**____**  
**__**Sigues siendo la parte de mi que no entiendo**____**  
**__**Y así tendré que continuar**____**  
**__**Tu nunca vas a regresar**___

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara desde el día que se fue y la vio cruzar esa maldita puerta, la seguía recordando, estaba en una situación bastante problemática y molesta un día la olvidaba ella y al otro la extrañaba, que más sincero podía ser se encontraba en el fondo si Temari no estaba junto a él, miro al cielo contemplando las nueves buscando un consuelo y aun así lo único en su mente era ella, parte de sí mismo no entendía, tan simple y a la vez compleja, pero así tendría que continuar, viéndola solo en su pensamientos, pues más claro no iba a esta ella no iba a regresar.

_**Vuelve amor, fui yo quien hirió tus sentimientos**____**  
**__**Fue mi error y no, NO encuentro la forma de olvidar tu cuerpo**____**  
**__**Si las palabras arreglaran todo el daño hecho**____**  
**__**Se que yo, Podría pedir perdón**_

En varias ocasiones quiso rendirse a sus pies y pedirle que volviera juntó a él gritarle "_Vuelve amor, fui yo quien hirió tus sentimientos__,__Fue mi error"_ pero es que por más que lo intentara eso no iba a suceder, no podía olvidarla jamás, busco muchas veces en otras su cuerpo y nunca lo encontró simplemente no encontró la forma de olvidarlo, quería una oportunidad, con sus palabras arreglar todo aquel daño que había causado por una simple estupidez, solo desea la oportunidad para pedir perdón.

_**Sonriendo, miento y digo que no estoy muriendo**____**  
**__**Cuando tengo tus recuerdos en cada momento**____**  
**__**Busco formas de saber lo que estas pensando**____**  
**__**Las respuestas son las que me están condenando**____**  
**__**Y así tendré que continuar**____**  
**__**tu nunca vas a regresar**___

Cuantas veces sonrío mintiendo, afirmando no estar muriendo de amor por ella, pero solo bastaba con escuchar su nombre para que a su mente volvieran todos aquellos recuerdos de sus momentos juntos, solo al verla pasar buscaba todas las manera de saber lo que ella estaba pensando desde que se fue, pero se condenaba a sí mismo con cada respuesta obtenida, ya lo sabía muy bien pero no quería aceptar la realidad, pasaría la eternidad extrañándola pensado en ella sabiendo que nunca iba a regresar.

_**Vuelve amor, fui yo quien hirió tus sentimientos**____**  
**__**Fue mi error y no, NO encuentro la forma de olvidar tu cuerpo**____**  
**__**Si las palabras arreglaran todo el daño hecho**____**  
**__**Se que yo, Podría pedir perdón**_

Maldita sea la realidad, la quería ver entrar por esa puerta que cruzo el día que se fue pero era obvio que ella nunca regresaría y aunque él la buscara no tendría la oportunidad de decirle que lo perdonara, que no cometería el mismo error dos veces, de ahora en adelante el sería mejor persona no se atrevería a lastimarla nuevamente, puesto que ella no quería verlo, menos oírlo, pero aun así ella sabía que él la amaba como no amaría nunca a otra mujer, ella era su todo, solo quería que lo perdonara, pero ya lo había perdonado más de una vez.

_**Oh...me dedique a perderte y ya no queda nada**____**  
**__**No queda nada**____**  
**__**Oh... me duele soportarlo y ya no queda nada**____**  
**__**Ya no queda nada entre tú y yo...no queda nada**_

Ya no había nada que hacer, solo pedir a Dios la trajera junto a él, pero era inútil, se equivoco un millón de veces, la tubo junto a él y no le dedico el tiempo necesario, es como dice el dicho nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta el día que se pierde, ya no había nada entre ellos dos lo que fue amor se volvió amistad, de amigos pasaron a simples compañeros, luego solo conocidos y hoy ya no queda nada de lo que un día fue amor vedadero.

_**Vuelve amor, fui yo quien hirió tus sentimientos**____**  
**__**Fue mi error y no, NO encuentro la forma de olvidar tu cuerpo**____**  
**__**Si las palabras arreglaran todo el daño hecho**____**  
**__**Se que yo, Podría pedir perdón**____**  
**__**Ya ni puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos**____**  
**__**Se que yo podría pedir perdón...**_

No la vería nunca más, fue su error y solo su error y lo tenía que aceptar, no volvería a oír su risa, besar sus labios, poseer su cuerpo, ver sus cabellos rubios moviéndose al ritmo del viento, rozar con la ñema de sus dedos las mejillas de ella y verla sonrojar.

Estaba cansado y agobiado, ya era hora de entender y continuar con su vida, tal y como era antes que ella apareciera, pero por más que lo intentara ya nada sería igual, no podría remediar su error solo quedaba tenerla siempre presente en sus mas íntimos y profundos pensamientos, deseando y anhelando un día volverla a tener entre sus brazos.


End file.
